valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Archwitch
Archwitches are boss-type enemies found in Campaign and in Archwitch Hunt maps. They are encountered randomly when progressing through levels. Encounters and Combat An Archwitch may randomly appear when progressing through the Campaign. Once an Archwitch appears, you have 2 hours or until the end of the event, whichever comes first, to defeat it before it disappears. The first Archwitch encounter appears at Level 1. After defeating an Archwitch, the level of the next Archwitch will increase (between 1 to 7 levels), up to Level 200. If the Archwitch expires after the time limit, its next level will be decrease (between 1 to 5 levels), down to Level 1. Every engagement with an Archwitch costs one Battle Point, which are displayed in the upper left corner of the screen. Battle Points regenerate once per 15 minutes, meaning it may be difficult to defeat an Archwitch in the allotted 2 hours. You may engage the Archwitch over and over again regardless of how many times you are defeated as long as you still have Battle Points. You can increase your maximum Battle Points by building Yggdrasils and a Magic School in your kingdom, or by reaching certain kingdom levels. If you fail to defeat (or flee) an Archwitch that you encounter, you can request reinforcements from up to 5 comrades in addition to your entire alliance. If you lose again to the same Archwitch, you can still request reinforcements again from up to other 5 comrades. Reinforcements may attack the Archwitch and decrease its health even further. Requesting reinforcements is crucial to defeating higher level Archwitches. You can find various players to add at the Comrade Requests page. You can not request reinforcements for Archwitches encountered in the Beginner's Dungeon, Witch Gate, or for Legendary Archwitches. When your Archwitch is defeated, you can receive two rewards. Reinforcements also receive one reward for assisting. The higher the level of the archwitch, the higher chance of a better reward. The player who deals the highest damage to the Archwitch (not including overkill) is deemed as an "Ace" with a golden crown icon beside their name, providing them with better reward drop rates. Soldier losses are not permanent in Archwitch battles and you have 100 turns to defeat the Archwitch before it escapes. Likeability Archwitches have a "Likeability Rating" measured from 0 to 4 hearts and Fantasy Archwitches measured from 0 to 5. When the archwitch is encountered by you (including Witch Gate encounters), there is a chance that the rating will increase. As the rating increases, her dialogue changes, and upon reaching max, defeating her will guarantee her own card to drop as a reward – indicated in pink. If you and your comrades can not defeat the archwitch, her rating will decrease by ¼ of a heart. If you have already maxed the rating, it will not decrease on a loss. The pink guaranteed reward will only occur once for that archwitch. Note: It has been reported that the Fantasy Archwitch "Likeability Rating" will only increase when you see the likeability screen upon initial encounter. This means you need to encounter her in one or more of the following ways: * Defeating a level 50+ Archwitch yourself * Special map area where a direct encounter with the Fantasy Archwitch is possible * In the Witch Gate Archwitch Skills Archwitches may have special skills usable only by them. When obtained, the archwitch card will have its normal skill instead of the one it used during battle. Older archwitches predating Aphrodite, which are occasionally encountered only during Sabbath events, may use their normal card skill rather than the skills listed below. The Archwitch will usually only have 2 of the skills below; Archwitch Field plus 1 of the other skills. Fantasy Archwitches A Fantasy Archwitch is a stronger Archwitch that may appear once a normal one is defeated. Fantasy Archwitches are harder to defeat than their normal counterparts. They have higher stats and disappear in only 30 minutes if not defeated. The Fantasy Archwitch's level is fixed and will not increase or decrease. They also reward more "Subdue points" than regular Archwitches. Some Fantasy Archwitches have their own likability rating of 0 to 5 hearts. Maximizing a Fantasy Archwitch's likability rating will produce the same results as maximizing an Archwitch's likability rating. Engaging in battle with one for the first time consumes a Battle Point, along with all of the subsequent battles. It is highly recommended to ask for reinforcements if you can't defeat a Fantasy Archwitch in the first battle. ''' Since the points reward is significantly higher, Fantasy Archwitches are the main source of points for players wishing to rank. Oftentimes, players will purposely flee a battle and request reinforcements from comrades (known as "sending") while the comrades will send a Fantasy Archwitch back to them (known as "trading"). This investment, when done wisely and with reliable comrades, can allow a player to maximize the amount of points they earn per day while minimizing the amount of effort they need to spend. Fantasy Archwitch Skills Fantasy Archwitches have the same set of skills as regular Archwitches (in addition to some that haven't been used yet). These can pose a huge challenge for players since they can easily kill all cards at once. Servants Ever since Leviathan Ex was introduced, servants became a regular addition to fantasy archwitch battles. Servants will always appear the the start of every battle with 50000 HP, regardless of whether or not they were damaged or defeated prior. Damage and overkill against the servants are also counted towards the subdue points you earn when the fantasy archwitch is defeated. Servants deal the same amount of damage as the fantasy archwitch herself and have their own set of skills. Note that the servants are able to use more than one skill. Legendary Archwitches A Legendary Archwitch is a stronger Archwitch that has a low chance of appearing once a normal Archwitch is defeated. Legendary Archwitches are harder to defeat than their normal counterparts. They have higher stats and disappear in only 60 minutes if not defeated. The Legendary Archwitch's level is fixed at 999 and will not increase or decrease. They also reward more "Subdue points" than regular Archwitches. Engaging in battle with one for the first time does not consume a Battle Point. Each subsequent battle against the same Legendary Archwitch costs 1 battle point. '''When you encounter the Legendary Archwitch, your Alliance is automatically notified for reinforcement. You can not request help from comrades. A maximum of 10 people may assist in killing the Legendary Archwitch. Legendary Archwitch Skills Legendary Archwitches have the same set of skills as regular Archwitches (in addition to some that haven't been used yet). These can pose a huge challenge for players since they can easily kill all cards at once. Starting with Celestia, Legendary archwitches have used the following skills. Servants Servants will always appear the the start of every battle with 999999 HP, regardless of whether or not they were damaged or defeated prior. Damage and overkill against the servants are also counted towards the subdue points you earn when the Legendary Archwitch is defeated. Servants deal the same amount of damage as the Legendary Archwitch herself and have access to the same skills as the Fantasy Archwitch Servants. Note that the servants are able to use more than one skill. In addition, they can also use the following skills. Abyssal Archwitches These archwitches can be found during an "Abyssal Archwitch Hunt". To attack this archwitch, you must use your "Thor Deck" which consists of 50 cards. The Thor Deck possesses a special skill called Thor's Hammer which has it's power dictated by the total attack power of your Thor Deck. Some cards also have a special skill called a Thor Skill which is only available for use against the Abyssal Archwitch. ■What is an Abyssal Archwitch? Abyssal Archwitches are powerful Archwitches that have reached their final evolutionary stage. ■What is an Abyssal Archwitch Hunt? These Archwitches are protected by a firm magical barrier (shield) and their bodies are extremely strong. As a result, conventional attacks cannot defeat them and Thor's Hammer must be used. For Abyssal Archwitch Hunts, you must destroy the Archwitch's shield using your attack unit and compete with other players to deal maximum damage to the Archwitch using Thor's Hammer. ■Thor's Hammer Thor's Hammer was forged by the Alchemist as a weapon that can be used against extremely powerful Abyssal Archwitches. Using the combined power of up to 50 maidens, Thor's Hammer can deal massive damage with a single blow to an Abyssal Archwitch whose shield has been destroyed. ■What is the Thor Deck? The Thor Deck can be composed of a maximum of 50 cards. The attack power of each maiden used to compose the Thor Deck will go towards increasing the power of Thor's Hammer. ■Attack Power of Thor's Hammer The attack power of Thor's Hammer depends on the cards used to compose the Thor Deck. The higher the total attack power of the deck, the more damage Thor's Hammer will be able to deal. ■Thor Skills Depending on the composition of the Thor Deck, Thor Skills will increase the attack power of Thor's Hammer. There are many different types of Thor Skills that are available, and by composing the Thor Deck using cards of a high rarity or cards of the same element, it will add Thor Skills that can activate. In addition, there will also be "special cards" that individually possess their own Thor Skill that can activate when the card is added to the Thor Deck. For Abyssal Archwitch Hunt events, some Fantasy and Exclusive Archwitches will function as special cards! Acquire strong cards from the event and try to obtain rewards that are only available from the Abyssal Archwitch Hunt! See Abyssal Archwitch Hunt for more in-depth information. Demonwitches Demon Witches are part of the Demon Realm Voyage events. The battles work very similarly to Elemental Hall or Tower-Type Events using your Elemental teams. However, skills uses and soldiers are not recoverable until completed the set of battles. Demonwitches attack in "waves" forcing your teams to encounter multiple sets of enemies without rest. The number of waves increase as you challenge more difficult areas. Rewards Item and Card Rewards Regular and Fantasy Archwitches also earn card and item rewards which include the following: * The current event's Archwitch(es) * The current event's amalgamation cards * Event Items (if available) * , and cards * * * * * Archwitches do not drop: * UR cards (unless the Archwitch itself is a UR, in which case it may drop itself) * The current event's 5x / 10x DMG card * Valkyrie Shoes * Cards exclusive to other events Legendary Archwitch card and item rewards are similar to Archwitch and Fantasy Archwitch rewards. These include: * available in Premium Summon (for Decima only) * The current Legendary Archwitch card (for most events where the LAW is a UR. LR LAW will drop an instead) * * , and * * * and for LR Legendary Archwitches. While points are automatically awarded, card and item rewards must be claimed within two weeks of the Archwitch's subjugation. Otherwise, they will disappear. Point Rewards Only Archwitch Hunt events will distribute points for killing Archwitches. Other events, where Archwitches are only found on the Campaign maps, will award no points. See the Archwitch Hunt page for how points are calculated. Archwitch Timeline See the Archwitch Timeline page for the listing of past and current archwitches. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay